


Voltron love poems

by 999ft



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/999ft/pseuds/999ft
Summary: I passed my poem class in ELA





	1. Sheith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, Season 8 was actually a punishment for the bad behavior for the fandom. Sheith was actually canon all along.

The desert had no time.

The cold had no air. 

Life was like a fragile bubble. 

The scrapes could scratch your knees. 

You'd watch the butterflies be free. 

You picked me up, when I feel down.

You turned my whole life all around. 

I couldn't thank you enough.

I couldn't set you free.

You would only have to separate yourself away from me.

And then you came once again.

You seemed the same.

Your heart was in the right place. 

But I wouldn't call myself a fool.

From all the time you spent.

All those wasted days. 

Nothing, could ever be worth your pain. 

No matter how many times we could fight.

Or how many times we flee.

I knew you'd always be there for me.

I hope I gave you something. 

That you'll need, to be the leader.

You were meant to be. 

So hooked up on fate.

And I wanted the best for you. 

Even if it meant staying away from you.

To set and watch you break. 

It's the least of what I can take.

You flew out into space.

Where you were so far from me.

But then I found you.

And you found me.

I want to be with you. 

For even if it meant goodbye.

You still heard my tears.

My whispers and cries.

And I'd fly among with you.

To the stars. 

Where no one can find us. 

The nebula's sink.

They couldn't tear us apart.

The grim reapers preach.

They couldn't tear us apart. 

The whole team. 

They couldn't tear us apart. 

And I can see.

Our love runs deep. 

Patience yields focus.

Love yields strength.

As we drift out in space.

Taking our last breathes. 

We both taught each other something.

Something we could never do.

For all those memories together.   
I want you to know that. 

"I love you."


	2. Punk Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the double modular coding scene happened we should've known they were hinting at Punk.

Science could never explain the love I have for you. 

The truth lays beyond it's own words. 

The sunny days, the happy birds.

I feel safer and stronger.

Better when I'm with you. 

I can wear my cape. 

And fly for you. 

  
  
We can lay in the grass.

And discuss our future.

It's just me and her. 

Me and him. 

You don't have to be afraid. 

Don't let them mimic you.

Look at the gifts. 

The universe has gifted you.

You don't have to let them see your fear. 

You don't have to let them know.

Because when it's your time to shine.

All those fears will go. 

I'm glad to be around you. 

I'm glad to let you know. 

That you got me here. 

Through the harsh weather, and the icy snow. 

If only I could cook you hearts. 

Or code you a valentines game. 

Lets just stay in our lane. 

On this comfy couch. 

Being the future.

Is what it's all about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel the cringe? Yeah? Okay...


End file.
